


My Guardian Angel

by Ales_P



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Annoying Gabriel, Bottom Castiel, Bromance to Romance, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cookies, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Needy Dean, One Shot, Romance, Sam Knows, Sleeping in the Impala, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ales_P/pseuds/Ales_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I wrote this during our revision lessons, so it may seem rushed.  
> It took us 2 days actually.  
> Quite long also.  
> Ship Destiel.

Dean looked up. He was lying on the head of his impala, gazing at the clear sky. The air was cold and the willow trees whistled in the countryside wind. The corn maze glistened in the full moonlight. He closed his eyes and a small smile spread across his face. It’s been a while since everything felt peaceful and calm. Visions ran through his head. Vision of him and Cas; tied to the steel frames of his bed.

“Cas…” he whispered. He heard a noise and his eyes opened in an instant. So much for some peace.

Dean was startled to see Cas standing there, looking fresh and heavenly.

“Cas?!” he said, surprised that he was there.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said in his husky, monotone voice. Dean sat up slowly. He could smell the earthy musk diffusing from Cas.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?” he exclaimed. He was kind of embarrassed because Cas might have heard him whispering his name.

Cas stared at him, expressionless. “I need your help Dean.” he said.

Dean let out a sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face. “What now Cas? Remember what happened the last time?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“This is not like last time Dean.” he replied. Cas shifted his head to a willow tree, swaying in the breeze. He then looked back at Dean and said, “I need to…this might sound inappropriate but-”

Dean cut him off. “Don’t tell me what I think it is?”

They both stared at each other.

“I know…” Cas trailed, now looking anywhere but at Dean’s delicious eyes. “I know of your thoughts.”

Dean stood up slowly and moved in closer to Cas. The closeness made Cas nervous with a hint of excitement. With his right hand, Dean slowly traced Cas’ tie. It felt like silk under his sandpaper fingers.

“Dean.” said Cas.

Dean dropped his hands back to his side and stared at Cas deeply. He leaned his head towards Cas, their noses an inch apart. Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath on his rose, cracked lips.

“I…” Cas said. He let out a sigh and moved his head to the side.

“Shut up Cas.” Dean whispered. He leaned in close.

It felt like Cas was in heaven again.

Dean grinned into the kiss and pulled away looking into Cas’ eyes with a hint of admiration. Looking deeply back into his, Cas pushed Dean onto the impala and forced another kiss onto him. His hands gripped his face, running over his stubble. 

Cas forced his head back, his lips moving away from Dean’s. “Dean this is wrong.” he said quickly before Dean could put his lips back upon his.  
A frustrated sigh left Dean’s lips. He wished Cas would just shut up and enjoy the moment. He moved back and opened door of his impala. He stood there for a while before he felt a firm chin on his shoulder. He shifted his head towards Cas.

“This is what I came for.” Cas said.

“Well can’t say I didn’t see this coming.” A voice came from behind. They both turned around quickly and were met with a familiar face. Gabriel.

“What the hell?” Dean shouted. He shuffled away from Cas. “I thought you were dead!”

“Slow down there, shorty. Been alive a while now.” said Gabriel, as though it was nothing.

Cas disappeared from beside Dean.

“Great.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Looks like brother Cas is embarrassed.” Gabriel said with a smirk on his face. “You know, I personally think this is cute. I’ve waited along time for this.”

Cas reappeared with a jar of cookies in his hand. They both looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? You leave me here with this douche and come back with cookies!” Dean said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Cas sat in silence, lifting a cookie to his mouth and taking a bite. He chewed slowly. “Want some?” he asked, holding a cookie out to Dean.

Dean looked at Cas then at Gabriel. Then back at Cas then back to Gabriel. Then back at Cas.

“I need to borrow him.” Gabriel said.

Dean looked at Gabriel and squinted his eyes. “Sorry, I had him first.” He grabbed Cas by the wrist and shoved him into the car. He took one final look at Gabriel. “You can have him when I’m done with him.”

Cas looked at Dean then held his down. He squeezed his legs together. He could feel the excitement travelling south through his body. He kept silent.

Dean hopped into the other side and slammed the door shut. He sighed deeply and started the engine but before he could drive off, Gabriel leaned into the window.

“Ok, I understand this whole ‘love’ thing going on, but-”

“Go away, Gabriel.” And with that, Dean moved the gear stick and rolled off.

“Okay then.” Gabriel said before disappearing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road was clear, all but one moose on the sidewalk. Cas had finished all his cookies by now and placed the empty jar in the back seat. He looked at Dean.

“Tell me how much you love me, Dean.” he said.

Dean sat in thoughts, billions of thoughts running through his head. He didn’t know how to answer his question without sounding like a cheese ball. A quiet chuckled passed his lips as he drove.

“What is it?” Cas asked, looking over at Dean who wore a smile on his defined face.

“This is just crazy, you know.” Dean started to say. “I’m in love with an angel. Literally. People use that as a metaphor but…I’m literally in love with an angel. That’s just insane.” 

Cas rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. He was grinning to himself. Listening to Dean ramble on and on.

“How will Sam react when we tell him?...Who cares what Sam thinks? Who cares what anybody thinks? Right, Cas?” he asked glancing over at Cas to see him sleeping. He smiled wide and shook his head with a chuckle. 

As he drove he kept glancing quickly over at Cas. He looked adorable. His mouth was slighted parted and little snores would leave it now and again. His head kept rolling on the window everytime Dean went over a hump. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean got out of the impala and went to the other side, opening the door. He stood staring at Cas, taking in his cuteness. He then placed his hand under his leg and the other around his middle, lifting him out of the car with ease and kicking the door shut with his foot. Cas snuggled into his neck as Dean walked into the building. He did struggle to walk up the rugged stairs but he didn’t mind. Cas was in his arms and that was all that he wanted. 

He got to the apartment door and kicked at it, knowing Sam was inside. The close noise of chains rattled inside. The wooden door opened and there stood a tall, built man. His mahogany hair flopped behind his faint, pink ears.

“Hello Sammy boy!” Dean said smiling.

“Um…” Sam replied. He gestured towards Cas with questioning looks. “Is he okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. He just fell asleep during the car ride.” Dean answered. He walked over to his bed. “Uh…little help here?”

Sam nodded and closed the door. He went over to help Dean pull the covers back on the bed. Dean gently put Cas down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and tucking him in. Sam watched Dean looking at Cas, admiration and awe clear on his face. He widened his eyes and smirked.

“Okay, what actually happened?” Sam asked. Dean thought over the events and colour rose to his cheeks.

“Wh…” he said looking at his feet. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. “Nothing happened…nothing happened…hmmm.” He let out a sigh.

Sam squinted his eyes. “Whatever. It’s none of my business.” He said as he headed towards the door.

“Where you heading?” Dean asked, pouring some scotch into a glass. He sat at the edge of his bed.

“Just for a drive…wanna come?” Sam asked.

“No. I’ll stay here.”

Sam walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him, careful not to wake Cas. Dean took a sip from his glass as he watched over the angel sleeping peacefully on the bed. He remembered the first time they met. As much as Dean doesn’t want to admit it, he found Cas quite terrifying at the time. He didn’t know angles existed before and to Dean, Cas popped up like a figment of his imagination. But he wasn’t dreaming.

“Dean…” Cas said, his voice sounding tired and his eyes squinting up at Dean.

“Yes, Cas?” He placed the empty glass on the wooden bedside table and lay down next to Cas. His warmth felt good. Dean took his hand and placed it behind Cas, wrapping it around him. “Why did we wait so long for this?” he asked.

Cas looked at Dean. He could see him grinning widely, his dimples sinking into his fair skin, which Cas found cute. “God has a way of putting people together and that way might take days, months or even years. But when the time comes, nothing in life feels greater. Greater than love.”

Dean looked at Cas, then at his lips. He leaned in and kissed them gently.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hands were rubbing on dewy skin, exploring undiscovered places.

“Dean.” Cas said.  
“Yes?” Dean replied.  
“I think I’m ready now.” He said and with that Dean unzipped his jeans and rid off his CK boxer-briefs.

Cas’ eyes widened and he slowly ran a hand up Dean’s leg.

“Why are you teasing me?” Dean said with a chuckle. He leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He reached for ‘the packet and the tube’ and used them accordingly.

A loud sigh came from Cas’ mouth.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Um…I’m quite confused.” Cas said, indicating the flexible latex on Dean’s member.

Dean looked down and then looked back up with a smirk on his face. “No worries. It will protect the both of us.” Dean said.

“From what?” Cas asked. 

And with that, Dean entered.

Cas let out a deep, croaky moan.

“Relax.” Dean said his lips pressing against his. “Relax.”

They moved with each other, hips grinding, lips smacking, back scratching.

A continuous cycle.

 

Cas never felt like this before. He never really understood the art of sex. He could feel the heat building through his body and tingling sensations ran through his south. Before he knew it, he entered a phase. A phase he couldn’t control. He arched his hips, his eyes rolled to the back of this head, panted quickly and he held his head back. He had been relieved.

A laugh broke from Dean’s mouth.

“What just happened? What’s so funny?” Cas asked.

“Nothing.” Dean replied.

“Why did you stop?” Cas asked.

“Because I’m done.” Dean replied. He flopped himself next to Cas.

“I can’t believe that just happened. I just sinned…but it felt…strangely good.” Cas said.

Dean looked at Cas, his fingers tracing over his chest hair. “Well, sins are forgiven.” He told him. 

With a grin, Cas looked at Dean, who was also grinning at him. They exchanged a kiss. A sweet, sweet kiss.

“You’ll always be my guardian angel Cas.” Dean said.

**Author's Note:**

> THE FEELS. I KNOW.


End file.
